The Padme and Sola Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Although Padme and Sola are biological sisters, they did not grow up together. After the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo is over, the two sisters are reunited, and they discuss what is happening in each of their lives. Covers events from TPM-ROTS.
1. Note 1 Sola

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Padme.**

**Timeframe: From TPM (after the Trade Federation invasion is over)**

The quick background story of the Padmé and Sola PT Notes-

In this story Ruwee is descended from the royal family that used to live on Coruscant. Many years ago they relocated to Naboo and are now known as the royal family of Naboo. Of course Naboo is ruled by the elected king or queen of Naboo, so the family has no governing power. They simply have royal blood. Padme was sent to live with a family friend, and her ancestry was unknown to her. Sola also talks to her about the past.

And the story begins...

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Padmé,

Hello there. I am your sister Sola. I do not know if my (our) parents talked to you about me or not. We're sisters...I'm a couple years older than you, and the Maurders kidnapped me shortly after I was born and they raised me as a slave on their planet Anuvuin. Not too long ago our father found me and explained the situation to me. He brought me back to Naboo to live with the family. I had already been married to a man by the name of Arawn (dirty, no good man) and had two children by him. Ryoo and Pooja. Arawn abandoned me not too long ago. Anyway, you were sent off to be raised by Dalben because my parents thought that it would be safer for you, after my kidnap. Well you'll have to tell me all about your life. I heard what you did with the Naboo Invasion….and you handled it very well. How did you do that?

Your sister,  
Sola


	2. Note 2 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sola,

I'm so happy to hear from you! All of this information about my (real) parents is still very difficult to process and I'm still trying to make sense of it all. But I have to say, I can't tell you how excited I was to hear that I have a sister, especially an older one at that. I've spent all of my life without much interaction from family (my adoptive father was not really around much) and my public life has dominated any time I had to give towards my father anyways.

But, knowing what I know now, I'm determined to get to know my real family as much as I can. I feel like we have so much to catch up on and there's so many things about your life that I want to know about. So much lost time to make up for.

Well, to tell you the truth, the only reason we won the battle with the Trade Federation was because of a little boy named Anakin Skywalker. You've probably seen and heard a lot about him on the holonet. He basically blew up the Trade Federation ship up on his own and won the battle for us. If he hadn't done that, I doubt we'd be where we are now.

He was a slave on Tatooine as well, and because of his bravery and abilities, he was admitted into the Jedi Order. I don't know much about the Jedi but I do know that it's quite an honor, and in Anakin's case, completely rare considering he was originally deemed too old to be trained. The Jedi have very strict rules about contact with the outside world during training so Anakin and I won't be able to contact each other anymore. As Queen, I haven't really had any friends other than my handmaidens and it was nice to have a friend outside of that, who liked me even before he knew who I really was. I'm really going to miss him.

I'm sorry...I didn't mean to go on and on like that...it's just that, I've just found you and I have so many things I want to tell you about. Would you like to visit me at the palace? I also have a Lake Retreat that's really beautiful and relaxing. I would really love to meet you and your husband and to finally talk to you in person.

Your Sister,

Padme


	3. Note 3 Sola

Note 3

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Padme,

I was probably just excited as you were to learn that I had a sister!

I agree that we have so much catching up to do! I'd like to know what it is like to live such a public life. What all have you done with your life?

Yes, I have heard a lot about Anakin Skywalker. Isn't he some boy whose originally from a backwater planet….I think it was Tatooine or something? The reason he is getting all the publicity, I've heard, is because he is going to be trained as a Jedi, even though he's a kid. We all know that the Jedi usually begin their training when they're infants. So he's the one that blew up the Trade federation ship? How was he able to do it? What about our pilots on Naboo?

Nevermind….I see that you explained more about Anakin later. I see…so he was a slave too. I guess I did not know what it took to be a Jedi. From what you said here, it looks like they value bravery and abilities. I wonder how the Jedi would be able to detect these qualities in an infant. It sounds like Anakin and you became friends? How much time did you spend with him? How old is he again?

It's fine, sis. That's exactly the sort of thing that I would like to know about you. How else are we supposed to get to know each other if we never share the details of our lives with one another?

Thank you for inviting me to the palace the times that you have been able to spare me. It has been so much fun! You still have not shown me your Lake Retreat yet. I would be very interested in seeing it. It sounds like a nice place.

As for my husband, he's still missing. Our parents have done what they could, but we can't find him. I'm determined to continue the search.

Until next time,

Your sister Sola


	4. Note 4 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sola,

Let me tell you...living your life in the public eye isn't anything glamorous, that's for sure. I've heard it described as a sacrifice and it is to an extent. If I want to go out in public, I usually have to be disguised as a handmaiden for security reasons. But, to tell you the truth, I actually like those times because I just get to wander around without being recognized or worried about someone potentially trying to kill me...and I think if I knew what being normal felt like, it would probably be something like that.

Apart from that, my days are mostly spent dealing with all these reconstruction issues. I won't go into the details of it because, if it's a little boring even for me, I can't imagine how it would be for you. I'm constantly in meetings and going to hearings about development plans. Sometimes, my head is just spinning with everything I have to keep track of. I really don't know what I'd do without my handmaidens. They're always there, taking notes, helping me remember where I'm supposed to be and at what time, not to mention the fact that they serve as my decoys as well whenever we're out in public. They are constantly putting their lives at risk for me and because of that, they've quickly become my most trusted friends.

The one thing I really, really hate about being in politics is that it's very difficult to find time for myself to just unwind. There are some days where I'm so busy and have so much to do that I feel guilty if I even sit down for a few minutes to eat. It is stressful...but at the same time, the rewards are greater than I could have ever imagined when I first became Queen. The responsiblity I have to my people is huge and one I don't take lightly, but it's an honor and a privilege to spend my days working towards bettering their lives, even if I have to make personal sacrifices because of it. I suppose it just comes with the job.

Alright, now enough about me. I want to hear all about what you've been up to. Where are you living now? Do you see our parents often? Feel free to come to the Lake Retreat any time you want. I'll do my best to clear as much of my schedule as I can but even if I can't, if you ever need a little vacation, the Lake Retreat is yours whenever you want it.

I'm so sorry to hear about your husband. If there's anything I can do, anyone I can speak with in the Senate who may be able to help, please let me know.

Your sister,

Padme


	5. Note 5 Sola

Note 5

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Three years later

Padme,

I can't imagine living the kind of life that you do. It certainly would be a sacrifice to me. I do not like being in the spotlight, and I would not want all of the pressure…both to do the job well, and the pressure of not wanting to make a mistake. The media can be very unforgiving to famous people, though they have been very kind to you. The Naboo media is pretty good about being fair to its stars. I guess what I'm thinking of is the media on other planets. Being disguised as a handmaiden actually sounds like fun. How long have you been in politics?

It seems like you've handled the reconstructive efforts well. You've been reelected as the Queen of Naboo! What are you going to do once this second term is up? I don't know how you were able to function with all of that drama going on – as you said, going to all those meetings and hearings, meeting with developers, and so forth. Tell me a little more about your handmaidens. If they take notes for you and remind you of important meetings, plus serving as your decoys, I bet you get to know them pretty well. You would have to be able to trust them, and they would have to care enough about your well-being that they would put their own lives in danger. That kind of friendship would be amazing.

Do you get much time off? Is there anywhere you could go at the start of every day to just be alone and think? Oh, Padme! You should never feel guilty about relaxing…and especially not guilty about sitting down to eat. You have to take care of yourself…especially now…..I'll tell you why in just a minute ;) It sounds like the life of a politician is really suited for you, then. We need people like you to serve in the Republic!

I have the most wonderful news to tell you…I've already told mother – but my husband has been found. Some time ago, I received a message from him and learned that he was safe. He got out of slavery to the Maurders because his current boss was able to buy him. I'm not sure what kind of job Arawn has, but he tells me it is of the most secret nature. He assures me that he has benefits, and he is able to take time off from his work to see me. He says in the coming months he should be able to come all the way to Naboo to meet you and the rest of our family. However, his work has not permitted him the time to come all the way out to Naboo. That is why I have not been on the planet as often as usual. I have been going to him, spend long periods of time at closer locations to his various jobs. Although I have no idea what his actual job is, I do know that he travels a lot, and that he meets with people. He is careful not to let me know which planet he is doing business on, but it is close enough to the planet that he has booked us a room to stay in, that it does not hinder him in his job.

On top of this, I recently found out that I am several months pregnant. Padme, I'm going to be having a baby! You will be an aunt…and that is why you must take care of yourself. I want my child to grow up knowing his/her aunt.

Arawn says he has a job to do that is on the outer rim, and that there are no decent places for me to stay while he completes his assignment. Therefore, I'm going to be headed to Naboo in a couple of days. It would be nice to spend some time at the Lake Retreat, if you could spare it. I'd really like to see you again. It's been months since we last saw each other.

All seems to be so well in the galaxy? How could anyone not be happy right now? The Republic is at peace.

Your sister,

Sola


	6. Note 6 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sola,

Well, I have to say I don't really like the spotlight either. You're right...it is a lot of pressure and it doesn't help that if I fail, at anything, I'm doing it with too many people watching. That's why I'm so grateful that Naboo's media is pretty tame compared to other planets. I can only imagine what the Coruscant media is like, considering the entire Senate is based there.

Thank you! I can't believe I was re-elected but I'm grateful for it. There's still so many things I feel I can do for our people and this second term means I might actually be able to achieve that. My handmaidens went crazy when they found out...they were so happy for me! You're right...I do become close with them and I've known most of them my entire life anyway. I like to think we would have all been friends anyways, even if I wasn't Queen and they weren't my handmaidens. One in particular, Sabe, was my closest friend but she got married a few years ago and left to be with her husband. She actually had a son, too, which is still incredible, but he went missing. I did everything I could to help her find him but we were never able to completely track him down. We think that he might have been taken somewhere on the Outer Rim but it's hard to say if that's what really happened. I wish there was more I could've done to help her. I really miss my friend. I get so lonely here sometimes.

But anyways...what fantastic news! I'm so happy you found your husband and I'm going to be an aunt!! I can only imagine what you must be feeling right now!

I'm sorry that you won't be able to see him as much as you'd like with his business travels. But since you can't stay with him, I must insist that you stay with me on Naboo. Given your condition (!), you shouldn't travel too much anyways and the Lake Retreat is a perfect place for you to relax, put your feet up and just take care of you and the baby. I'm not going to take no for an answer.

See you soon,

Padme


	7. Note 7 Sola

Note 7

Five years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

Padme,

Well, I hope that you will never have to worry about Coruscant's media. You won't have to, if you remain on Naboo. ;)

You said that there are still a lot of things that you have planned for Naboo, and that this second term will allow you a chance to accomplish them. What all are you planning to do, sis?

How many handmaidens do you have? I'd like to hear more about them.

Do you still keep in touch with Sabe? I'm sorry to hear about her son. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to my Ryoo. If Sabe's son had been taken somewhere on the Outer Rim, he could be anywhere. The Maurders are out there, and they are not part of the Republic. Both Arawn and I were kidnapped by Maurders. That's probably what happened to Sabe's son. What is his name? He probably was sold into slavery somewhere.

I hope that you haven't felt too lonely with me around. Arawn's had a lot of far away assignments, and so he suggested that I stay here with you. What do you think of my daughter? I know that Ryoo's just a year old, but she's really impressing me. I didn't know that being a mother would be quite like this. It is very tiring at time, but at the same time, it is very rewarding. You should try it sometime ;) First, we'll have to find you a guy, though. You do so well with Ryoo!! Wouldn't you like to have a child of your own someday?

I have to admit that your 'forcing' me to stay her on Naboo when I was pregnant with Ryoo was relaxing. It was nice not having to travel as much. You do know how to take care of a pregnant sister!!

Have you heard about the Trade Federation causing riots on Coruscant and across the galaxy? Nute Gunray, who is unfortunately still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, has been going on an attack against Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. There has been talk that this might even lead to war. I don't want that – not for the galaxy – and not for my daughter. I don't want her to grow up in a galaxy that is at war with itself. Nute Gunray has threatened to pull the Trade Federation out of the Republic unless his demands are met – as if he was in a position to make demands to ANYONE in the Republic!! What do you think of these events?

Your sister,

Sola

Part 2

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

I have more exciting news to report to you! I'm pregnant once again!!

Part 3

Eight years after the Trade Federation Invasion

Two years later

Congrats on your election as Senator, sis. How are you? How is everything going in the Senate?

I've heard that some Count somebody or other has decided to break away from the Republic, and that he could have the Trade Federation on his side. Is this all true, or it just someone's idea of joke news?


	8. Note 8 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Nine years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

One year later

Sola,

Unfortunately, it's not a joke. It's very real.

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you but I've been working overtime to try to get this situation resolved but I don't know how much more I can do. I don't know what you've heard but the Separatists have officially broken away from the Republic and have even started targeting some Senators. Now, don't worry about me. I haven't really been targeted, save for the bomb that went off at the Palace, but that's far from the worst of it. One of my good friends in the Senate was almost killed and I have no idea what I would do if he had been killed. Not only is he a friend and confidant, but he's a vital part of the Loyalist Committee.

I won't go into the details of everything going on in the Senate right now. Just know that we're doing everything we can to stop a war from happening and that I'm safe.

I've also promised Mom that I'll return to Naboo if I should be targeted but hopefully that won't happen.

Please give Ryoo and Pooja a hug and kiss for me.

Your sister,

Padme


	9. Start of AOTC Note 9 Sola

Note 9

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

6 months later

Padme,

It's fine, sis. I know that you are very busy with all of the Senate stuff. You are even working on Senate stuff from your room at home.

Yes, I had heard that the Separatists had officially broken off from the Republic. The Separatists have started targeting Senators? But that's an act of war on their part! I'm sorry to hear that one of your good friends in the Senate was almost killed. It sounds like he should feel very fortunate that he is alive. Is he…safe now…and is he single? I am only asking because it sounds like you and he would have a lot in common.

Thank you for all of your hard work in the Senate. I am glad to see that Senators are working to prevent a war. How successful do you think they will be?

Well, seeing how you were targeted again, and are staying with us on Naboo, I would say that these threats are serious. Have you heard any more news from the Senate?

Ryoo and Pooja are getting so big! Can you believe that Ryoo is now six and Pooja is four? It seems like only yesterday that we were both holding them as babies.

I will talk to you soon.

Your sister,

Sola


	10. Note 10 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sola,

I'm sorry for the delay but...all the recent developments within the Senate has just been a complete whirlwind. The Senate is actually going to vote later this week on whether or not the army should be formed and while I know you and Mom and Dad are going to be against it, I have to be there. My entire term as Senator has been spent trying to fight this act from being passed and then if I'm not even there for the actual vote...what will it all have been for?

I'm not sure what's going to happen this week. It could very well end in complete chaos. And I haven't exactly been sleeping well lately because of all this so...everything has finally started to get to me I think. Please don't tell Mom or Dad this, especially Mom, because they'll just worry much more than they should about all this.

Fortunately, my friend in the Senate has remained safe since the attempt on his life. They both changed their names and had to leave Coruscant. I actually haven't seen him since then but we've remained in contact so he could stay up-to-date on everything going on in the Senate. By the way...did you catch how I mentioned his wife?? Haha...I know you mean well, Sola, I really do. It's just that with all of this chaos and turmoil in our galaxy right now, the absolute last thing on my mind is a relationship. Besides, I think getting involved with someone right now would be pretty poor judgment on my part at least.

But anyways, now that I'm leaving I don't know when I'll be back on Naboo. I'm really going to miss spending time with you, Ryoo and Pooja. I can't believe how big they've both gotten! And they're both so smart...just like their mom. Just so you know, Ryoo has already begun asking me questions about what I do in the Senate and she seemed very interested in everything I told her (nothing that would scare her, just the basics). So we might have yet another politician in the family...

I hope I don't have to stay away from Naboo for too long. Wish me luck!

Your sister,

Padme


	11. Note 11 Sola

Note 11

Padme,

I don't like the thought of you leaving for Coruscant, but I also know that I can't stop you. Go, if you must. I know this vote is important to you and to the galaxy. Sis, just be safe. I don't want to lose you.

You have been having trouble sleeping? Oh Padme! I didn't know that things were that bad for you. What is bothering you so much? Is it that you fear for your life, or is it that vote that has you so worried? Or is it both?

Oh….so your male Senator friend is married……too bad. It sounds like he would have been good for you. I guess you'll just have to find some other handsome Senator who has not yet been married. Some day I hope that you bring home a boyfriend for all of us to meet. I mean, you can't go marrying someone that we have not met…..and you can't get engaged to him either. Promise me that you will bring home your boyfriend before you get too serious about anyone. I know what you're thinking – I know you think it will never happen to you – you'll never fall in love or want to get married – but all men would be stupid if none of them tried to pursue you. I know you're not thinking of having a relationship…..but promise me that if a man does start to take an interest in you that you will give him a chance, at the very least. Don't push every man out of your life just because you don't think you can handle a relationship right now.

I guess I'll see you when I see you…..just don't stay on Coruscant too long. Yes, the Senate is important, but in these times, your family would like to know that you are safe. We need to see you and spend time with you every once in a while. I'll miss you, and I know that Ryoo and Pooja will as well. I know! It's so amazing how fast they grow. Someday when you have children of your own, you'll see. Thank you for the compliments. Well, since Ryoo is only six, it will be a long time before we have to worry about her career. It sounds like she has an interest in politics. Maybe she will follow in her aunt's footsteps. Perhaps she will one day be Queen of Naboo. Thank you for talking to her about the Senate and what you do. It's good for her to hear about these things. I'm glad that she is able to maintain her curiosity in these troubled times. I also appreciate the fact that you have not told her anything that would scare her. She's too young to know about the threats and the dangers of politics.

I wish you the very best, sister.

Your sister,

Sola


	12. Note 12 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sola,

I knew you would be worried but I really don't have a choice. I have to be present for the vote, especially now that this is the last real barrier between us and war, the only thing I can really do is cast my vote against the creation of an army. I promise you that I will be safe. Like I said, I'm going to be traveling with several decoys (they'll arrive on Coruscant before me so everyone will think I've already gotten there) and also with a bodyguard who's very capable and experienced. So please...don't worry about me.

Yes, I've been having some trouble sleeping. I just keep tossing and turning , sometimes I don't even sleep at all. I know you're going to think I'm completely crazy but I'm not really worried about my safety. I just keep thinking about what's going to happen if this act goes through. All the possibilities are definitely not good and I just can't stop myself from thinking about all of this. I'm going to drive myself absolutely crazy.

Well, you're right about one thing...I'm definitely not thinking about having a boyfriend right now. That's the absolute last thing on my mind. I only have so much time and energy and at the moment, my time and energy will be better spent working against all these new developments in our galaxy. But you do have a point. If I did have a boyfriend, hypothetically speaking of course, there's no way I could continue a relationship with him if you and our parents hadn't met him and liked him. I definitely wouldn't even think about getting engaged if you hadn't met him yet. But just so you know, I don't plan on bringing a boyfriend around any time soon, especially not one I'm serious about. I just don't have time for that right now. There's too many more important things to be concerned with.

I hope all is well with you and again, don't worry. I'll be fine.

Your sister,

Padme


	13. Note 13 Sola

Note 13

Padme,

Mom and dad received a notice from the Senate that you were in danger. What is going on?

Do you think it's safe for you to stay on Coruscant and wait for this vote to take place? Mom and dad are saying they want you back on Naboo. How do you feel about that?

Mom said you arrived on Coruscant safely, and I'm very glad to hear that. We have all been worried about you. I'm back on Naboo with my children and our parents, and I have some good news – Arawn will be joining us. His boss is giving him some vacation time, so he notified me that he will be arriving on Naboo within the next couple of days. I wish that you could have met him.

Then my advice to you is to remember that whatever happens with this Military Creation Act is not in your hands. You need to relax, sis. I know you are doing your best to try to stop this Military Creation Act. That is all anyone could expect of you. Let it go, and put it in the hands of Someone else.

Well, someday I do hope you think about boyfriends…because you're not getting any younger. I know you are still young now, but for how long are you going to keep this Senate career up? Or….do you have a boyfriend, and you are just trying to cover it up…..you mentioned "hypothetically speaking." How do I know that this isn't real? Ah….I guess you were being serious, and there is no guy in your life. Sigh…..someday I'm going to introduce a nice guy to you. I'll have to see if Arawn has any friends. I wish he would tell me who his boss was – maybe his boss is single. Well, now that I have your word that you will bring around any serious guy before you get engaged, I suppose I can drop this subject. I can't promise that I'll never bring it up, though.

Well, let me know how everything is going on Coruscant.

Your sister,

Sola


	14. Note 14 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Sola,

Before I go into the details, I just want you to know right away that I am completely fine. As you know, the Chancellor ordered that the Jedi take over my protection and last night, a bounty hunter got into my room and almost killed me. Of course, my Jedi protectors were there immediately and got to the bounty hunter before he could hurt me. Because of that, the Chancellor has ordered me to return to Naboo for my own safety and a Jedi will be coming with me as well.

I know you're probably out of your mind right now with worry but you really shouldn't because I'm in very capable hands. Do you remember Anakin Skywalker? He was the little boy who stopped the Trade Federation during the Naboo Invasion and he was also a good friend of mine at that time. Well, he's actually the one who's going to be protecting me. He's assured me that he's not going to let anything happen to me and his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi is being sent to figure out who hired the bounty hunter. So...everything's going to be alright, Sola. I'm being taken care of by people I trust with me life (so you should trust them too).

I have to say though that seeing Anakin again was quite a shock. I had had all these wonderful memories of this funny little boy and when I saw him again a few days ago, he looked nothing like I remembered. He's grown up and...just...different than when I last saw him. He's certainly not a little boy anymore...maybe not quite a man yet but still, I was not prepared to see what I saw. He just has these eyes...and the way he looks at me, Sola. I can't figure it out and I can't decide how I feel about this yet. But even right away, I just felt different as soon as we were in the same room together. I don't know what or why I'm feeling this way...it's definitely something I haven't ever felt before around someone before, especially someone I know and trust. I do trust him, I really do. It's just that...he makes me very nervous and I can't quite say why.

Captain Typho was in the meeting with the Jedi with me and he later told me he thought Anakin had taken an interest in me and I in him as well. He went on to say that Anakin would only hurt me because Jedi can't get married and then he just kept going on and on about it. I reassured him that couldn't be the case, that Anakin couldn't be interested in me that way and at first, I was angry that he would even suggest that. But now, when I think about it more and considering the way Anakin looks at me, I don't know. I just don't know what I think about any of this.

Please don't make a big deal out of this, especially since we don't really know what this is. Since Anakin and I are coming to Naboo, you'll definitely meet him so please, please be nice. Treat him like a Jedi because that's what he is. Don't treat him as anything else. He's my Jedi protector. That's all.

Anyways, I'm going to be leaving for Naboo very shortly. We're taking a public transport undercover as fugitives so I don't expect there to be any issues. I'm most likely going to be meeting with Queen Jamilla right away; I think she just wants to see for herself that I'm in one piece. I'll contact you as soon as I get to the Palace.

I know I've said it already but I'm going to say it again. Please don't worry. I'm going to be fine.

Your sister,

Padme


	15. Note 15 Sola

Note 15

Padme,

Oh Padme, we've all been so worried about you! A bounty hunter got into your room? Sister, I don't know what to say. I want to hear the moment that you have landed on Naboo!

By the way, you are going to be staying with us for at least a couple nights. I don't know what your plans might be, (our parents think that you will be staying with us the entire time), but I know you better. I know that you will not be able to stay at our house out of fear for the safety of your other family members. I think we will be fine. If you want to stay with us the whole time, you are welcome. I think your favorite house by the Lakes is empty right now. If you wanted to spend most of your time there, I would understand. I know the person who owns the house. I can get you it if you would like.

It'll be good to see you again, sis.

I can't say that I recall anyone named Anakin Skywalker. You say he was a little boy? But how old is he now? He could be just a young teenager now. And to think the Jedi Council would trust him to protect you! I can't believe it!

Padme, are you falling for this Anakin character? The way that you are describing him makes me think that someone has feelings for him. But isn't he still young? Be careful, Padme. Well, you just tell that boy to back off if he gets too close to you. You say that he makes you feel nervous…well is there a good reason for that?

Captain Typho thinks that this Jedi creep might have taken an interest in you? Well, it sounds like he just might be interested in you, then.

Sure, he's JUST a Jedi protector. Be careful that nothing happens between you two. When I meet him and am around him, I'll give you my assessment. He just better keep his hands off of you. Can't the Jedi Council send someone else to protect you? I didn't even think that Jedi were allowed to love. Isn't it impossible for them? I didn't think they experienced any emotion.

All right….I will be expecting a report from you as soon as you land on Naboo.

Your sister,

Sola

Part 2

It's so nice to see you again! We've all been so worried about you.

So….tell me more about Anakin. He's the first boyfriend that you've brought home. Do you notice the way that he looks at you? \

\Speaking of him, is he all right? I passed him in the hallway as he was heading for the door. He said something about having trouble breathing or something. Is he all right?


End file.
